hyorufandomcom-20200213-history
Noto Classes
The following are lists of classes in Noto University and descriptions for each of them. First Year Classes All First Year classes are a year long course. First Years are required to have a minimum of five classes and can have a maximum of eight classes. Every class of the First Year is an hour long for four days a week. + = Must be approved by a teacher and/or must fulfill a pre-requisite. ++ = Summoner must be capable of using Magic himself or herself. *Beginning Summoning: Despite the misleading name, this class is for teaching the basics on Summoner skills that are related to their Hyoru, such as mind interaction and mana transfer. That being said, the class does also go over ways of summoning a Hyoru that are not instinctive. *Beginning Alchemy: A class on alchemy. In this class, students will learn the basis of alchemy and how it works, to be able to discern materials that are useful for the creation of basic alchemic items, and being able to create basic alchemic items, such as low grade magic stones. *Beginning Summoner Magic(++): A class for students who are capable of using magic, either by having the Te affinity or their Hyoru having the Te affinity. In this class, basic manipulation of world magic and common basic spells that use world magic will be taught. *Beginning Combat(+): A class that teaches basic combat techniques, both unarmed and armed. The class also emulates duels and other combat scenarios that will test the students' ability to think in battle and how well they can develop a strategy with their Hyoru to overcome opponents. *Beginning Transformation: A class that gives the students' Hyoru the opportunity to explore and practice one of their most fundamental skills: transformation. At the very least, being able to transform into a human form and some inanimate object will be required to pass the class. *Beginning Hyoru Magic: A class for students' Hyoru to practice their magic manipulation as well as learn spells with world magic. Just about the same as the equivalent Summoners' magic class but is more fast-paced than the Summoners' equivalent for magic classes as Hyoru are far more instinctive when it comes to magic. *General Magic Theory 1: A class that looks at one of the fundamental aspects of magic: resonation. The basis of resonation and how resonation affects physical objects are looked at for this class. The class builds up for how different forms of magic all resonate differently depending on the material, which is what is taught in General Magic Theory 2. *Origins of Magic 1: A class on the history of magic and how it has affected the world. Certain well-known magical areas are observed to determine both how the area has changed over time because of magic and how magic has changed over time because of the area. *General Math 1: A class that teaches the fundamentals of Algebra I and Geometry. *General Language Arts 1: A class focused on reading and writing in the common language of Sarasho Kingdom. *World History 1: A class for teaching the history of the current known world. Goes as far back as a few centuries prior to the First Summoner up to the age of the First Summoner. *Noto History 1: A class that teaches not just the history of Noto University and Noto city but the effect Noto has had on the continent Noto City and Noto University are on. Lasts from the establishment of Noto University and Noto City to the event known as "The Rampage." *Study of Magical Creatures 1: A class on magical races. For this beginning level class, the races covered are Elves, Dwarves, and Fairies, all three of which still have some numbers throughout the world. *Study of Law 1: A class that examines the current laws of Sarasho Kingdom with why they are established, why some were removed and some were added throughout the years, and the effect those laws have on the Kingdom. *Medical Studies 1: A class that teaches the basics of medical procedures using both alchemic items, which can be used for treating and helping various living creatures, and basic physical tools, which cannot be used to help non-magical races. *Business Studies 1: An economics class that focuses on the impact of the markets of guilds. *Architecture 1: A class that focuses on the current architecture of Noto City and how it came to be. *Smithing 1: A class that focuses on the creation of metal objects with the action known as smithing. *Woodworking 1: A class that deals with the creation of wooden objects with carpentry. *Beginning Orchestra: A class for those who are interested in string instruments but have little to no experience. *Concert Orchestra(+): A class for those who have some experience with string instruments and want to progress their skills with said instruments. *Beginning Band: A class for those interested in wind instruments but have little to no experience. *Concert Band(+): A class for those who have some experience with wind instruments and want to progress their skills with said instruments. *Beginning Art: A class focused on sketching and composition. *Engineering and Magic: A class that focuses on the creation of machines and certain aspects of machines, such as their magic stones. *Study of Modern Life: A class that looks at modern society in Sarasho Kingdom. Second Year Classes /* Will be filled in... eventually */ Third Year Classes /* Will be filled in... eventually */